Sasquatch
by DianaRL
Summary: Amerika és Kanada a nagylábú keresésére indulnak, előbbi igen lelkesen, utóbbi már kevésbé. Csak akkor lepődnek meg igazán, amikor rá is lelnek.


Amerika elégedett kiáltással jelezte, hogy megtalálta a tökéletes táborhelyet, mire Kanada fáradt sóhajjal le is vágta magát a földre, és kijelentette, hogy ő többet úgyse lenne már hajlandó mozdulni. Köze lehetett ennek ahhoz is, hogy Alfred mindössze egy hátizsákot meg pár kamerát vitt, így Matthewnak jutott a többi, mindaz, ami egy beláthatatlan ideig elhúzódó kiránduláshoz kell. Amerika még az elején kijelentette, hogy addig nem mennek sehová, amíg nem találnak valamit, így Kanada lelki szemei előtt az indulásuk óta ott lebegett a kép, ahogy öregemberként, több ezer év múlva is ott fognak ücsörögni, amikor már mindenki elfeledkezett róluk.  
>- Nézd – nyomott Alfred az orra alá egy képet valamilyen útszakaszról -, ezen a helyen már többször is észlelték a nagylábat. Most elkapjuk! – Matthewnak határozottan nem tetszett az az őrült csillogás Amerika szemében, ami már rengeteg őrültség előjele volt. De ha már belement, hát végig is fogja csinálni.<br>- Alfred, ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez az út egész végig ugyanúgy néz ki?  
>- A pesszimizmusod hátráltatja a küldetésünk sikerét – jelentette ki nagy komolyan Amerika, mire Matthew halkan sóhajtott, majd ledobálta magáról a csomagokat. – És most tábort verünk! Fát kell szereznünk, aztán tüzet csiholni, ésésés…<br>- Nem tudom, elfelejtetted-e, de nem az őskorba kerültünk.  
>- Nincs se számítógép, se Wifi, se internet. Ez már az őskor.<br>- Öngyújtónk azért még mindig van – mosolyodott el megadóan Matthew, majd elkezdte inkább a tűzgyújtást. Ki tudja, mi történne, ha Alfred csinálná, a végén még felgyulladna az egész erdő.  
>- Úristen, ez a katica meg akar enni! Matt, segíts – kiáltott fel Amerika pár perc múlva elfúló hangon, mire Kanada fáradtan felé fordult. A másik épp holtra váltan figyelte a kezét, amivel eddig a kamerát igazgatta, és amire véletlen rátelepedett az a szerencsétlen állat.<br>- Alfred, ugye tudod, hogy a katicák nem esznek húst?  
>- De… de ez fekete és éhesen csattogtatja a csáprágóját! Amúgy is, honnan tudod, hogy nem eszik embert? A tetvek is húsból vannak, mégis megeszi őket.<br>Kanada olyan arckifejezéssel kapott fel a földről egy botot, mint aki épp elgondolkozott azon, hogy megfordul és hazamegy, majd megindult vele a testvére felé, óvatosan lesöpörte a kezéről az állatot, majd fejbevágta a fiút a bottal.  
>- Jobban járunk, ha lefekszünk. A végén még meg akar zabálni egy megvadult bokor.<br>Matthew hiába remélte, hogy aznap este már nem fog történni semmi gond, tévedett. Körülbelül éjfél lehetett, Kanada még semmit sem aludt Amerika nyöszörgésétől, aki hiányolta a tévéje zúgását, amikor üvöltés dübörgött végig az erdőn.  
>- A nagyláb! Itt a nagyláb, Matt, elhiszed ezt? – kiáltott fel Alfred, szinte hangosabban, mint a hallani vélt lény.<br>A megszólítottat azonban jobban lekötötte az a két méteres, fölé magasodó szőrcsomó, ami épp levicsorgott rá.  
>- Sajnos ténylép épp itt vaaaan~ Nem segítenél véletlen? – kiáltott fel Kanada, azonban a lény felkapta, és el is tűnt az erdő rengetegében.<br>Egyedül a kamera villogása és Matthew hiánya jelezte, hogy a nagyláb tényleg ott járt.

Amerikának határozottan fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon. Szíve szerint máris rohant volna, hogy megmutassa a világnak a felvételt, aztán rájött, hogy talán segítenie kellene a testvérének, amitől eljutott az örök dilemmájáig, miszerint minek is van neki öccse, ha mindig bajba keveredik, aztán neki kell kihúznia a szarból (afelett jótékonyan elsiklott, hogy az esetek nagy részében mindez miatta történik), majd nagyot sóhajtva követni kezdte a nagyláb nyomát. Nem mintha annyira ki kellett volna tennie magáért, a lény lábnyomai és a hátrahagyott töredezett ágak szinte kettévágták az erdőt, de már előre gyakorolt, hogy elő tudja adni a szenvedő fél szerepét majd Kanada előtt is. Olyankor mindig rá tudta venni egy újabb őrültségre, ahelyett, hogy Franciaországon csüngene.  
>Aztán fél óra múlva, amikor kezdett megéhezni, fázni és elért egy hegy lábához, elkezdte újragondolni a nagyvárosokhoz és a vadonhoz fűzött viszonyát. Pedig régen mennyire szeretett a prérin lovagolni, aztán a tábortűz mellett kihúzni hajnalig… Bár azóta már eltelt pár évtized, és egyre jobban kezdte preferálni a szobája kellemes melegét és az utcák nyüzsgő zúgását. Egy pillanatra átsuhant az agyán a gondolat, hogy kezd ő is megöregedni, de gyorsan félre is söpörte ezt a kósza ötletet. Ő sosem lesz olyan vén trotty, mint Anglia, aki szerinte már ott ugrabugrált a tűz körül is az ősemberekkel.<br>Alig egy óra kellett hozzá, hogy végleg feladja, az utolsó negyed órában már így is kedvenc filmjei nevét kezdte sorolni, remélve, hogy erőt meríthet belőlük, de hosszú távon nem vált be, így jobbnak látta, ha vízszintesbe helyezi magát. Épp fennhangon ecsetelte, hogyan fog a jövő héten visszatérni egy fűrésszel, hogy „rendet tegyen", amikor hirtelen beúszott elé egy arc.  
>Alfred akkorát sikított, hogy még egy horrorfilm női főszereplője is megirigyelte volna, és amitől az erdő összes madara hirtelen úgy érezte, muszáj lesz gyorsan elköltöznie.<br>- Hülye dög, add vissza az öcsém, aztán neegyélmeg! – kezdte el püfölni Amerika a nagylábút, mire a lény olyan hangot hallatott, mintha épp megállíthatatlanul röhögne, Alfred pedig ki nem állhatta, ha kinevetik. Miután a nagylábú egy fának csapódva landolt, hála a fiúnak, már ő sem találta olyan viccesnek a helyzetet. Aztán Amerika már csak egy ütést érzett, és puff, végre elájult. Utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy jobbat ebben a helyzetben nem is tehetett volna.

Az első, amit Amerika felfogott, az volt, hogy ütemesen nekicsapódik valaminek, ami rettentő szőrös, és egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy elaludt a lovon (pedig már arra sem emlékezett, mikor ült utoljára nyeregben), aztán sajnos eszébe jutott minden.  
>- Bakker, egy kitalált lény hátsóját fogdostam kitudja mennyi ideig – morgott az orra alatt, majd megpróbált pózt váltani, azonban mielőtt sikerülhetett volna, a nagyláb ledobta a földre, mint egy zsákot.<br>Alfred fehérebb volt, mint egy üres papírlap, amikor feltekintett a lényre, aztán a másik közelebb hajolt, és… kíváncsian megböködte? Amerikát teljesen kizökkentette az eddigi életén való filozofálásból (ami nélkül szerinte már meghalni se lett volna érdemes), hogy a nagyláb nemes egyszerűséggel leült vele szemben, aztán elkezdte bámulni. Félreértés ne essék, szerette ő, ha rajonganak érte, de ez egyszerűen csak bizarr volt. Főleg, amikor első ijedtségében megpróbált hozzávágni egy ágat, ami kivételesen és valami isteni csodával határos módon eltalálta a lényt, ő azonban csak megrengethetetlen nyugalommal visszaadta.  
>- Hey, nem is vagy te olyan rossz arc – tápászkodott fel végül Alfred vigyorogva, majd meglapogatta a nagyláb vállát. – Én Amerika vagyok, de neked megengedem, hogy Alfrednak szólíts. Mégiscsak egy híresség vagy, vagy mi a csoda. És én hogy szólíthatlak? – A nagyláb határozottan bambán nézett rá. – Jó, akkor legyél Squatcy. – A másiknak látszólag abszolút nem tetszett a név, azonban ez Amerikát nem túlzottan hatotta meg.<br>- Azért nekünk még volna egy lerendezetlen ügyünk, mert nem hiába másztam meg az a bazinagy hegyet. Kéne vissza az öcsém, mert nem lesz, aki kinavigál innen, ráadásul még a cuccom is viszi.  
>- Mrrmgrrhrg? – hangzott a felelet, amiből Alfred egy mukkot sem értett, de azért haladásnak könyvelte el.<br>- Ugyanúgy néz ki, mint én, csak szerencsétlenebb, csendesebb és kevésbé elbűvölő kiadásban.  
>A nagyláb szeme felcsillant, mintha rájött volna, miről beszél, majd újra felkapta, és futva nekivágott az erdőnek.<br>- Tudod, azért nem lenne mu-  
>Ekkor azonban Amerikát telibe találta egy vastagabb ág, így lassan kezdte megdönteni a napi ájulásrekordját.<p>

- Asszem ezek után jobban meg fogom becsülni a tömegközlekedést, de azért kösz, pajti – nyújtóztatta ki Alfred a tagjait, amikor a nagyláb hajlandó volt végre letenni. Egy kisebb ház előtt álltak, amire a fiú elsőre könnyedén rámondta volna, hogy nyilvános WC mókusoknak, pedig összességében elég modern volt… a körülötte álló fákhoz képest. Mindenesetre a kémény füstölgött, és határozottan úgy tűnt, van bent valaki, úgyhogy Amerika az ablakhoz osont, majd bekukkantott.  
>- Ti többen vagytok – kérdezte kíváncsian, mire a nagyláb megrázta a fejét. – Akkor úgy tűnik, sikerült felfedeznem egy tesód. Szívesen, máskor is.<br>Aztán Alfred újra benézett, majd beállt nála az az áldott állapot, amit ő csak teljes agyfagyásnak hívott. A benti nagyláb neki háttal, kissé előre hajolva állt, és épp elmerült a Kanadával folytatott csókcsatában. Az, hogy az illető csak felülről szőrös, valahogy nem ragadta meg Amerika figyelmét.  
>A fiú látta, hogy itt bizony rá lesz szükség, különben Squatchy valamelyik rokona perceken belül felfalja a testvérét, neki meg azért még szüksége lenne rá párszáz évig. Felkapott maga mellől egy letört ágat, majd előkapta a zsebében lapuló öngyújtót, és lángra lobbantotta, majd elszántan berúgta az ajtót.<br>- Kezeket fel és országokat eldobni! – rontott be üvöltve, mire rögtön felé repült egy kiskanál.  
>- Úgy emlékszek, megtanítottalak kopogni, idióta! – replikázott dühösen a fotelban terpeszkedő Anglia, mire az eddig nagylábúnak hitt Franciaország és Kanada is felkapta a fejét.<br>- Dedede… Láttam, hogy meg akarnak enni – fordult Matthewhoz értetlenül, mire halkan felkacagott.  
>- Közel sem.<br>- Te is tudhatnád, Amerika, hogy a nagylábú nem létezik. – Squatchy beintegetett az ablakon. – Basszuskulcs.  
>- Mon dieu, Amérique, nagyon örülnék, ha szólnál a barátodnak, hogy mi sem vagyunk vacsorának való. – Alfred azonban addigra már kinyitotta az ajtót a lény előtt, aki rögtön heves szeretetét fejezte ki a két idősebb országon. – Cherie, ha nem élném túl, tudd, hogy szerettelek – vette Francis drámaira a figurát, mire Arthur jótékonyan fejbevágta.<br>- Én viszont túl szeretném élni, úgyhogy szedd össze magad! Csöpögsz, te idióta.  
>A nagylábú úgy tűnt, hatszemközt szerette volna folytatni bimbózó kapcsolatukat, mivel hamarosan el is tűnt velük, de a kiáltásaikat még elég sokáig hallhatták.<br>- Remélem, Anglia állatbarátabb lett, mióta nem vele élek – nézett utánuk ál-meghatottan Amerika, mint egy szülő, aki épp most engedi el először egyedül a gyerekét.  
>- Nem kellene segítenünk nekik? – kérdezte bátortalanul Kanada, aki szintén a távozók után figyelt.<br>- Á, ilyen két vén trotty boldogul már magától is. Inkább az a kérdés, legközelebb hová menjünk.  
>- Champlain-tó? Azt hallottam, ott él a Loch Ness-i szörny valamelyik rokona.<br>- Nem hangzik rosszul. De ígérd meg, hogy legközelebb nem hagyod magad elrabolni.  
>- Á, én? Sosem.<p> 


End file.
